darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Strategy: Zrin
ATTENTION! THIS PAGE IS UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION " ---- Plasma Sentinel from Cryos. ]] Zrin, the Sun Fist, is the second Plasma character introduced to the player, as well as the only Sentinel of his class. Zrin specializes in taking out a horde of Darkspore, dealing massive AoE damage, and defensive durability. General Information ?? Base Stats & Unlock Levels Abilities - Basic Attack: "Sunfist" Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant : "Pummels a nearby enemy for '''9-14'' '''physical damage.' When Zrin hits with his fire fist, the target will burn for 10 energy damage over 5 seconds, while his lightning fist has a 10% chance to shock his target"' '' This basic attack is one of the most unique abilities out of all heroes. Not only that it can burn its foes, it can also have a chance to stun the enemy. This is the only ability that can alternate between two different debuffs, making +% Harmful Stats Inflicted and +% Periodic Damage extremely helpful on improving this attack without the use of other abilities. Giving Zrin +5% Chance to Stun helps increase the chance to stun the target by 15%, but this is rare to find. The only disadvantage for the stun effect is that it has no effect on Darkspore with the Unstoppable buff, giving them immunity to debuffs that pause them. Adding +% Physical Damage and +% Periodic Damage will help increase how much damage is dealt. - Unique Ability: "Pain Hounds" Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 : "During the next 10 seconds, the first 2 times Zrin takes damage, he will spawn a pet with fire thorns and a melee attack dealing 6-12 / 5-11 / 5-11 / 5-11 physical damage. The pets each last for 30 seconds. Their stats are based on Zrin's stats." The Pain Hounds are called Pain ''Hounds for a reason. They are spawned when Zrin suffers ''pain, which is equivalent to taking damage. Having pets will really aid Zrin's survivability, especially when combined with his Passive. If Zrin has enough Cooldown Reduction, it is even possible to have three, four, or -very rarely- even five or six Pain Hounds at one time! - Squad Ability: "Plasma Column" Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 :"Forms a column of fire and lightning around Zrin for 8 seconds. All enemies within 5 meters take 57 / 51 / 54 / 48 energy damage every second." This straightforward ability is one of the most devastating. Being a moving AoE emmiter, you can constantly bring a large pathway of pain to any Horde in your path. Zerak's Modifier can increase the power, as having several pets will double, triple, or even quintiple the amount of damage dealt! When combined with Shadow Cloak, the damage is DEVASTATING, as the entire Column will Crit. *Strangely, the ability description is misleading. "All enemies within 5 meters take 57 / 51 / 54 / 48 energy damage every second." is in fact ''"All enemies within 5 meters take 57 / 51 / 54 / 48 energy damage '''over the duration.", considering an enemy stays in the column for the entire duration. (Seriously, If ''you had a Zrin that can do over 30K per second without catalysts, he'd tank 18-4 DESTRUCTORS without a hassle XD) The Squad Ability Modifiers for Zrin are featured below. Modifiers * Zrin's Plasma Column: Pets has plasma columns as well. (Zerak's Affix) * Zrin's Plasma Column: Double damage frequency. (??'s Affix) - Passive: "Hardened Mantle" : "Whenever Zrin takes damage, his skin hardens for 6 seconds, reducing incoming damage by 4%. Stacks up to 5 times." Overdrive: : "Each stack now reduces incoming damage by 10%." ?? Variants - Alpha: "Meteor Strike" Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : "Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within '''3'm of the impact take 22-34 physical damage and are stunned for 3''' seconds."'' ?? '- Beta: "Flame Surge" Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : ''"Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to '''16'm wide, dealing 26-35 energy damage to each enemy it touches."'' ?? - Gamma: "Electron Sphere" Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 : "Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for '''7-18' energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing 22-36 energy damage to all enemies within 4'm." ''Electron Sphere ''is an unusual ability, which most players prefer to distance themselves from. That is not to say that it is without its uses. Best fired at tight groups of Darkspore, it can hit several enemies with its lightning, then explode dealing damage to all of them. ?? - Delta: "Webbed Lightning" Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 27 : ''"After concentrating for '''1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing 10-51 energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3''' seconds."'' An ability that normally is hard to use effectively since it requires you to be in the middle of a horde, which, as Plasma Heroes generally have low health, can be quite dangerous. Zrin changes all that. Being the only plasma sentinel he can withstand the immense damage of being inside a horde. The shock effect also keeps enemies still, making his squad ability even more powerful. '''+xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted modifier is very helpful as it keeps enemies shocked for a longer time. +xx%/+xx Energy Damage is always helpful for energy abilities, like this one. Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Equip like any other Sentinel, focusing on Strength, Health and Power. Adding anything that would boost his defense is also useful. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Zrin and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Plasma Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Plasma Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed Zrin Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Zrin Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Zrin Gamma’s “Electron Sphere”, Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning” : +xx% Channeling Speed Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning”. : +xx% Area Effect Damage “Plasma Column” squad ability, Zrin Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Zrin Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Zrin Gamma’s “Electron Sphere”, Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning” : +xx% Area Effect Radius Zrin Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Zrin Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Zrin Gamma’s “Electron Sphere”, Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning”. : +xx% Area Effect Duration. 'Zrin Alpha’s “Meteor Strike” (stun), Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning” (shock). : '+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage “Sunfist” basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage “Sunfist” basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage “Sunfist" basic attack, Zrin Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”. : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage “Plasma column” squad ability, Zrin Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Zrin Gamma’s “Electron Sphere”, Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning” : +xx% Periodic Damage “Sunfist” basic attack (burn) : +xx% Pet Damage “Pain Hounds” unique ability. : +xx% Pet Health “Pain Hounds” unique ability. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted “Sunfist” (Burn) & (stun), Zrin Alpha’s “Meteor Strike” (stun), Zrin Delta’s “Webbed Lightning” (shock). : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Zrin's Plasma Column: pets has plasma columns as well. (Zerak's Affix) :: Zrin's Plasma Column: ?? (??'s Affix) : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Was this Helpful? How helpful was this? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Plasma Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Heroes Category:Hero Strategy Category:Plasma Category:Sentinels Category:Characters & Classes